


Alleviate

by brightstream



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstream/pseuds/brightstream
Summary: Cody had escaped medical, and Obi-Wan didn't like seeing his Commander hurt.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/gifts).



Cody hissed through his teeth as a particular stretch agitated his healing ribs. He froze in place and breathed carefully for a long moment before risking his next movement, only to stop short when his body twinged in warning. He clearly wasn't going to manage to get his boots off, but that was fine. He'd slept in them before.

With as much of his kit off as he could manage, Cody redirected his focus to his bunk. It was barely a few steps away, but the distance felt more like a long march. Carefully, Cody made his way across the floor and lowered himself into his bunk. He grunted as he tried to find a comfortable position, but gave up as soon as he found one that wasn't agonizing. He would probably regret it in the morning, but he didn't have the strength to grit his teeth against the pain for something that only had a chance of being more comfortable.

A knock sounded at the door.

Cody flinched and swore as quietly as he could manage. He hoped that if he was quiet enough, whoever was looking for him would try elsewhere. A Marshall Commander was never really off duty, but he was as close as he could get right now and he was in no mood to socialize.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan called, his familiar Coruscanti accent wrapping around the syllables of his name like a caress.

Everything in Cody relaxed at the sound. Obi-Wan wouldn't be calling him by his name if he was there to drag him back to the bridge for a meeting. "You can come in, but I'm not getting up," Cody called back.

There was a thoughtful pause before a button depressed itself on the control panel and the door to Cody's quarters slid open. Obi-Wan lowered his hand and walked in, touching the button again as he passed it to lock the door behind him.

"You should be in medical," Obi-Wan said as he stopped next to Cody's bunk. He had lost his tabard and outer tunic at some point, and his obi was tied sloppily around his waist. His undertunic was worn thin in places and made him look softer. It was a devastating attack combined with the worry in the older man's eyes.

"If all you're going to do is nag, you can leave," Cody grunted and closed his eyes against Obi-Wan's concern. "We're low on medical supplies. I'll live. There are others who need it more."

Obi-Wan hummed in vague disagreement and sat down at the foot of his bunk. "You didn't even manage to get your boots off," Obi-Wan chided as he carefully lifted Cody's feet into his lap to get at the fastenings.

"It's safer to sleep in my boots," Cody mumbled, flexing the toes of his freed foot in relief. "If there's an emergency it's one less thing to put on."

"I doubt there will be an emergency between now and our return to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said as he freed Cody's other foot and set his boots down on the floor within reach.

Cody groaned in dismay. "Now you've done it. Grievous is going to drop out of hyperspace on top of us just to prove you wrong."

Obi-Wan chuckled softly and pressed his thumbs into the ball of Cody's foot. This time, Cody's groan was one of pained relief.

"That would be a feat," Obi-Wan commented mildly as he continued the massage to devastating effect. "If only we could get Grievous to show up exactly where we wanted him."

"You're a bastard," Cody said through gritted teeth as he tried to keep his torso from moving in response to the pained pleasure radiating up from his feet. "But I'll forgive you if you keep doing that."

"That was my intention," Obi-Wan agreed as his hands drifted a little higher to work on the tension in Cody's ankles. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," Cody shot back even as he tried to follow the order. His chances at an actually restful sleep had just shot up threefold.

Obi-Wan responded by rocking his knuckles into a knot that made Cody whimper as it released. Cody still wanted to know where Obi-Wan had learned this, but his General's increasing evasiveness had convinced him to drop it. He'd rather remain ignorant than lose Obi-Wan's willingness to do this after a long day.

Cody's feet tingled pleasantly by the time Obi-Wan had got up to wash his hands in the small 'fresher that was attached to Cody's quarters. It was a strange contrast to the lingering ache of his ribs, which felt better than they arguably should have. Cody slanted a suspicious glance towards the 'fresher, wondering if Obi-Wan had also applied some Jedi healing while Cody was distracted.

He didn't like it when Obi-Wan used his rudimentary skills in Jedi healing. His General was already overextended in every direction, and Cody did not need him trying to spend time he didn't have in medical helping with the injured. The only upside of that situation was that when Obi-Wan exhausted himself in medical, he could be dumped into a cot and given an increasingly irate lecture by the medic on duty.

However, Cody was probably going to let this instance go. In his attempts to keep Cody from noticing what he was doing, Obi-Wan had also not used enough of his energy to exhaust himself. Cody didn't want to start an argument he wouldn't win, and without evidence, Obi-Wan would verbally dance around the concept.

It was also very hard to be mad at his lover when he was only trying to help.

Obi-Wan returned from the 'fresher with his own boots in hand and walked barefoot across the floor to the head of Cody's bunk.

"I thought you'd be asleep already," he said, gently running the back of his hand down the scarred side of Cody's face.

Cody turned into the touch with a hum. "Almost there."

"You can rest. I'll be right here, meditating," Obi-Wan said as he settled into a sitting position on the floor that was so close Cody could have reached out to touch him.

Cody closed his eyes and relaxed into the security that Obi-Wan's presence provided. "Wake me up if you need to leave."

"I will, dear one."


End file.
